The Last Atlantean
by JokesOnYou13
Summary: The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is on another adventure to find the lost city of Atlantis. Along the way, he is intrigued by a mysterious woman who holds the key to find the lost city and get his precious Black Pearl back. (Warning: may have some crude scenes. Rated M just in case) Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Before you read this, I did write this story a few months ago, but deleted it because I felt (and some of my readers) it was not being done well. I totally agree. It was a good idea, but I didn't set everything up right. So, it is being re-written and revised. I really hope I do better this time. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Nine thousand years ago Poseidon, god of the sea, had ruled the ocean since the beginning of time. For centuries, he had ruled alone and grew a yearn for a companion. However, every goddess he had met, he felt were not worthy of his kingdom nor his love. Poseidon then did something the gods have never done before, walk with mortals to find his queen. He soon fell in love with a woman named Cleito. Once they married Poseidon knew that the mortal woman could not live with him in the sea, so he searched for an Island to build her a castle. He did indeed find an Island and built her a city of gold, silver and jewels. Cleito was happy for the things her new husband had done for her, but she grew lonely when Poseidon was away at sea. He then brought people from her village to this city to keep her company. This Island was called Atlantis.

Cleito gave birth to five sets of twin boys who became the first rulers of Atlantis. The island was divided among the brothers with the eldest, Atlas, first King of Atlantis, being given control over the central hill and surrounding areas. At the top of the central hill, a temple was built to honor Poseidon which housed a giant gold statue of Poseidon riding a chariot pulled by winged horses. It was here that the rulers of Atlantis would come to discuss laws, pass judgments, and pay tribute to Poseidon.

For generations the Atlanteans lived simple, virtuous lives. But slowly they began to change. Greed and power began to corrupt them. When Zeus saw the immorality of the Atlanteans he gathered the other gods to determine a suitable punishment. Unbeknownst by Poseidon, Zeus has sent massive waves and extraordinary hurricanes as punishment.

The island of Atlantis, its people, and its memory were swallowed by the sea.

Of course, that is how the story has been told by many. However, most do not know that only one had escaped from Zeus' damnation; Delphine, the wife of Atlas. Since she was pregnant with his first child, Atlas begged his father to help Delphine leave Atlantis safely. Poseidon obliged to his sons' cry for help and indeed saved the woman and her unborn child. She was given scales to swim and gills to breathe so she could survive the ocean's treachery.

Many have searched for Atlantis to rob it's riches, but all have failed. Only one can enter the lost city, and that is a descendant of Poseidon himself.

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Okay, so this chapter is really short, but I promise the other chapters will be much longer. Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jack Sparrow stared at a bottle in his hand, looking at his beloved Black Pearl with curiosity. It had been months since he got the bottle back from Blackbeard, and yet he could not get the ship out of the damn bottle. The Captain took a long chug of from his mug of rum, never removing his eyes from the Pearl. Jack and Joshamee Gibbs have been staying on Tortuga for a few days now, waiting for Captain Edward Teague to arrive. It was a rather cold night, and Poseidon was in a nasty mood for the sea was anything but calm. The rain poured down onto the tavern without mercy. It was oddly quiet and peaceful within the walls of the pub; it made Gibbs rather uncomfortable as he constantly would shift in his seat from time to time.

"Ye have been staring at that for quite some time, Jack," Gibbs spoke in a hushed tone to his Captain. Jack never looked away from the bottle, he only grunted in response. Gibbs remained silent, unsure of what to say to break the silence. He shifted in his seat again, clearing his throat at the same time. "What kind o' black magic did Blackbeard use, anyway?"

"Some sort of hoodoo," Jack responded shortly.

"Uh, don't ya mean voodoo, Captain?"

Jack ripped his eyes away from the bottle and gave Gibbs a look as though he were growing an extra head. "Do you know nothing, mate?" When Gibbs returned the same look, Jack sighed impatiently. "Voodoo is based off of a religion in the Caribbean culture, mostly Haiti. Hoodoo is the magic the culture uses based off of the religion. You know, with spirits and such."

Gibbs nodded. I made sense and yet it didn't.

Thunder suddenly rumbled violently, causing the tables and chairs to shake from the vibration. The entrance door burst open as a tall dark shadow walked through it. The sound of heavy boots clunked onto the floor as the dark figured walked up slowly to the captain and his first mate. The two gentlemen stared at the figure as it stalked closer to them. Jack squinted his eyes from drunkenness. Once he realized who it was standing before them, a grin slowly spread across his face.

" 'Ello, Jackie," Teague grumbled as he sat himself down next to his son. His face was grim and dark.

Seeing this, Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and handed it to his father, "rum?"

Without saying a word, Teague grabbed the bottle from Jack's hand and took a swig.

" 'Hello Cap'n Teague," Gibbs spoke softly. "Tis been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Master Gibbs," Teague replied. The older captain turned to Jack with a dark look in his eyes, "I heard you needed to see me, boy." Jack said nothing, handing over his father the cursed bottle. Teague took it gingerly, inspecting it carefully before handing it back to his son. "Who did this?"

"That would be the one and only, Blackbeard," Jack answered.

"I'm afraid I cannot help ye, Jackie. This is dark magic; the only one who can break the curse is if the one who did the curse was willing to break it. Since, you killed blackbeard, there is nothing you can do."

Jack pouted, "there has to be something."

Teague paused for a moment, taking the bottle of rum and drinking from it. He looked Jack in the eye before sighing, "How desperate are you?"

Jack leaned in, knowing there was indeed a way. "Pretty desperate, mate."

"There is one thing that can break the spell, but it may you cost ye yer own life."

Jack grimaced and looked at Teague with slight disgust, "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

Teague let a small smile escape his lips from amusement. His son was a smart man, but he was also a coward. "There is a river enchanted by Poseidon himself. Ye take this bottle, fill it with the water from the river and yer ship will break free from the curse."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "I have never heard of this river. Where is it located?"

"The city of Atlantis."

Gibbs choked on rum as he heard the name, "It's nothing more than a legend, a myth!"

"Aye, and where do ye think such stories come from, I wonder?" Teague challenged. "The city is real, mate. I have proof."

"Where is it then?" Jack asked eagerly.

Teague stood from his seat, "Aboard me ship, lads. We will sail by dawn."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A boy, no older than the age of twelve ran from the lower deck of the Troubadour. The boy hid behind one of the pillars, pulling out a slingshot and a pebble from the inside of his small, black coat. He carefully placed the pebble onto the end of the slingshot and peeked out from behind the pillar to stare at his next victim. A man in his early thirties, Joshamee Gibbs, was at his post, looking far into the distance of the mysterious sea. The boy smirked to himself, this was his best shot. He aimed the slingshot at Gibbs head, pulling back the strap as far as it can possibly go. SMACK._

_"OY!" Gibbs instantly rubbed the back of his head as he turned and saw the chuckling boy before charging at him. The boy's smirk fell once he had seen the anger on Gibbs face and ran from the older gentleman for his dear life. "Get back here you slimy, scum of a boy!" Young Gibbs shouted at the boy as he chased after him with rage. The boy ran, looking back at the man as he giggled with excitement. The boy ran into someone causing him to fall onto his back. "I will git ye fer this, boy!" Gibbs caught up to the boy and stopped dead in his tracks. "Cap'n, the boy shot a pebble at me. As first mate, I ask fer a fair punishment fer the boy."_

_The boy looked up at the captain in fear. The captain stood tall, staring down at the boy with his coal covered, dark eyes. "What do ye have to say fer yerself, boy?" He grumbled deeply._

_"It- it was just a bit of fun, da."_

_"Mm," the Captain took his eyes off his son and looked at Gibbs with a slight smirk. "Why don' you give the punishment to the boy yerself, Master Gibbs."_

_Young Gibbs smirked back at his captain, "I'd be delighted, sir."_

_"I don't think that will be necessary," a soft female spoke. The men turned to the woman who had spoken. The woman was older, and yet very beautiful. Her skin was of gold, hair as dark as ebony that waved liked the ocean's ripples and eyes the color of gold. "Jack," she whispered as she walked up to the boy, kneeling down to his level. She wore a maroon dress that complimented her features perfectly. "Apologize to Master Gibbs and when you are finished, I want you to stand at the front of the ship where your father and I can keep an eye on you."_

_"But-"_

_She held out a finger to silence her son, which he had done. "I don't want to hear it. Apologize now."_

_Jack looked defeated and sighed, "Sorry Master Gibbs." He mumbled._

_Gibbs wasn't too pleased either, however, he accepted the boys apology and continued his way. Jack's mother smiled at her son before standing and walking back to the cabin. The captain said nothing and stared down at his son. Jack stared back, not daring to say another word and did what his mother had wished. He slowly got up from the floor and went to turn to the front of the ship._

_"Jackie," his father spoke. Jack turned back to his father with questioning eyes. The captain reached out his large hand in front of Jack's face. Jack sighed deeply and handed him the slingshot before continuing his way. When the boy got to his destination, he gazed out into the ocean, pouting. Suddenly, he felt calm as he watched the water ripple, letting the sunlight catch its reflection and making the water sparkle. The ocean was the only thing that could relax him and make him feel as though there were so much more to the world than silver, gold and corruption. Jack looked down at the water in deep thought before something caught his eye. He shook his head instantly. Was he imagining it? Or did he see a rather large fish splash at the surface of the water? He leaned in closer to the sea to get a better look before slipping off the railing and falling into the depths of the ocean. The ocean was cold and unwilling at first, feeling of panic and fear filling through his body. Young Jack did not know how to swim; the thought of drowning overwhelmed his twelve-year-old body. He kicked as hard as he could, unable to hit the surface of the water. Air was running out of his young lungs and it was then Jack had his first near to death experience._

_Once his chest felt as though it were about to burst, the feeling went away as quickly as it had come. A black silhouette swam from a distance, swimming to him. Panic was no longer with him, instead he felt calm; safe. When the figure got closer, his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It - she- had long light hair (almost white), her skin was a pale as the moon, and her eyes were of a sea green. The girl was no older than he, and she swam closer to him with a wide smile, as though she had known him his whole life. Jack could not move, gazing at this strange creature. She had a fin like a fish, but it was of a silver and had a wide caudal fin (almost like an angel fish). The creature leaned in to Jack and lightly pecked his lips, giving Jack the ability to breathe only for that short moment. There was a splash roaring behind him and the beautiful creature swiftly swam away with fright. Jack almost called out to her, but a pair of thick arm grabbed him from behind and took him to the surface. Once Jack reached the air, he took in a deep breath, coughing from the harshness of the lungs. So, much commotion went on when he was back aboard the ship, panicked voices from the crew and his mother, but all he could think or care about was the girl and her fish tail. What was she? Who was she? Where did she come from? So many questions he needed answered, but he knew he could never find it. He gazed out into the sea, ignoring everyone, hoping to see the girl again._

"Jack!" The captain awoke from his slumber by the voice of Gibbs. Jack looked around the lower chamber as he sat up from his hammock. No one was in there with him. How long had he been asleep? It wasn't like him to sleep the day away. "Jack, I tried to wake ye, but you were deep in yer slumber. You were dreamin'. Bad luck to wake a man when he dreams."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together, "Indeed I dreamt, Master Gibbs."

"Aye," Gibbs replied with concerned. "Ye alright, Jack? It wasn't a bad dream, was it? An omen, perhaps?"

Jack looked at his first mate strangely, "You know, I never realized how obsessed you are with bad luck, mate."

Gibbs looked at his captain, slightly guilty. His mood swiftly changed to curiosity. "What was the dream, might I ask?"

Jack looked away from the older man, in deep thought. "I'm not sure."


End file.
